History of divas championship
1 Michelle mcCool 2 Maryse 3 Mickie James 4 jillian hall 5 Melina Vacated 6 Maryse 7 Eve 8 Alica fox 9 Melina 10 Michelle McCool 11 Natalya 12 Eve 13 Bri Bella 14 Kelly Kelly 15 Beth Phoenix 16 Nicki Bella 17 Layla 18 Eve 19 Kailtyn 20 Aj Lee With the first WWF Brand Extension, a storyline division in which WWE assigns its employees to a different program, the other being Raw, in 2002, the WWF Women's Championship was to be defended on both brands. At some point that year, however, it became exclusive to the Raw brand. Thereafter, only Divas on the Raw brand were able to compete for the title, while the Divas on the SmackDown brand were unable to compete for a women's-exclusive championship. However, on a few occasions the regulation was bypassed with Melina, Ashley, Torrie Wilson and Nidia challenging for the title while on the SmackDown! brand, but none were successful. As a result, WWE created the WWE Divas Championship and introduced it on the June 6, 2008 episode of SmackDown when then SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero announced the creation of the title.The championship belt was officially unveiled on the July 4, 2008 episode of SmackDown. After winning respective matches to earn the opportunity to wrestle for the new championship, Michelle McCool defeated Natalya at The Great American Bash to become the inaugural champion.When Maryse won the title from McCool in December 2008, she dislocated her kneecap at a live event later that month. Similar to how Trish Stratus kept the Women's Championship when she was sidelined with a herniated disc in 2005,Maryse was able to keep the Divas Title upon her return in late January 2009. As part of the 2009 WWE Draft, then-Divas Champion Maryse was one of the people drafted to the Raw brand, in the process making the championship exclusive to Raw. It was announced on the August 30, 2010 episode of Raw that the Divas Championship would be unified with the Women's Championship at a match at Night of Champions. And with that, the title (known briefly as the WWE Unified Divas Championship) is now accessible to both WWE brands and the champion can appear on both shows. There have been 20 total reigns. The inaugural champion was Michelle McCool, who defeated Natalya at The Great American Bash (2008) on July 20, 2008 in Uniondale, New York. Maryse holds the record for the longest reign at 216 days and is the first to hold the championship on two different occasions. She also holds the record for longest combined reigns at 265 days. Jillian Hall is the shortest reigning champion, with her reign lasting 4 minutes and 30 seconds after her defeat to Melina. Eve Torres holds the record for having the most reigns at 3. Alicia Fox is the first woman of African American descent to hold the championship, as she won at the WWE Fatal Four Way pay-per-view event: defeating Gail Kim, Eve Torres and Maryse. The Bella Twins are the first set of twins to hold the title and the first to be in a family to hold the title. Eve Torres is the first Diva Search winner to become champion; while Michelle McCool was the first Diva Search contestant to be champion. The current champion is AJ Lee, who is in her first reign. She defeated Kaitlyn on June 16, 2013 in Rosemont, Illinois, at Payback.Kaitlyn became the second NXT winner to hold a championship, the first being Wade Barrett. AJ became the first NXT competitor to win the Diva's title.